ourgangfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Thor2000
Welcome! Hi Thor2000 -- we are excited to have Our Gang Wikia Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - click your logo, and make sure your front page has internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Our Gang Wikia Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Questions Hi there! I fixed the image on the main page, hopefully that's what you were looking for. To change the logo for the site, go to File:Wiki.png and click the link where it says 'Upload a new version of this file'. Then, you can upload a new picture over the old one. Keep in mind, the best dimensions for the image is 216 pixels by 155 pixels. If the picture you upload is bigger than that, you won't see the whole thing in the corner. If you don't see it right away after uploading, refresh your cache: * Internet Explorer: hold down the Ctrl key and click the Refresh or Reload button, or press Ctrl+F5. * Firefox: hold down the Shift key while clicking Reload; alternatively press Ctrl+F5 or Ctrl-Shift-R. * Opera users have to clear their caches through Tools→Preferences * Konqueror and Safari users can just click the Reload button. * Chrome: press Ctrl+F5 or Shift+F5 — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 17:33, 14 July 2009 (UTC) * Didn't work. What does this mean: "The file is corrupt or has an incorrect extension. Please check the file and upload again." Thor2000 15:02, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Good Source I think this site ought to help with adding some more information: www.theluckycorner.com Best wishes! Mtw12055 02:40, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for fixing the alignment of that Official Officers picture. Is this something I should learn how to do? A question, and I hope this is the right place for it. Why do some of the actors and actresses have "actor" or "actress" after their names? For example, in the character list it says "Jean Darling (actress)" and "Mary Ann Jackson," just to take two characters from the same time period. I think those "actor"s and "actresses"s are distracting and should be removed, but in any case the treatment should be consistent. PS - if your father is Barnabas, shouldn't you have an Aunt Sarah? Rjh 01:33, March 20, 2010 (UTC)RJH List of films by actor, consistency in names I figured it would be easy to insert Matthew Beard's list as he played in 36 consecutvie shorts (plus The Stolen Jools which you seem to count), and then I noticed the lists for some other characters were alphabetized. Is that how you want them? That will be quite a job for Farina, Spanky, and Buckwheat. Also, there is some inconsistency in names, like Billie Thomas, William Thomas, William Thomas, Jr., etc. Should those eventually all be made consistent, to however the actor's name appears in the official list? Rjh 02:34, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Film lists by actors I didn't write out all the films and links; I just swept over the films Stymie was in from the master list, and backspaced over some years to get the titles to line up right. Otherwise it would be too much work. I won't alphabetize any of those lists. I'll put in character names in past and future images. I also fixed the caption for No Noise, that wrongly included Andy Samuel and left out Farina and Joe. Fast Company is not a lost film; I have that on a DVD. I'm not crazy about assigning last names to characters who were never given any. There wasn't a whole lot of continuity among the early shorts, with actors being brothers in some films but not others. One thing that was constant was Ernie and Farina were brothers (well, except for a few references to Farina as a girl the first couple years, but still siblings), and consequently should have the same last name. Referring to one character as Morrison and the other Hawkins doesn't seem right to me. It is more appropriate when there are multiple occurrences of a name like Jackie. I see there is an option to insert a video. It would be great if films could actually be viewed here, but I bet that would run afoul of copyright laws. Also, if you have a cousin Jamison, then you ought to have another cousin Nora. :) Rjh 03:17, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks You're welcome. My schedule is very erratic, so I might not contribute too much in the next several weeks. I'm getting the lists of shorts by actor from Maltin and Bann, and don't know about errors in that. I don't plan to touch the characters bios, as there are too many kids being orphans in some films and not others, and whatnot. I may edit a film's description after watching it. For example, Jay R. Smith's nickname was spelled "Spec" in a title card, so that's why I wrote it like that. I also try to maximize the number of recognizable characters in a film when I get a screenshot. I'd like to see a still from each short, and believe some exist for the missing films. I'll watch out for more quotes. I hope I'm getting better at placing the pictures so the pages don't get so messed up. Is there a limit of one picture per page? And thanks for the Dark Shadows site. Another thing of interest is determing all the locations Laura appears in a family tree. Rjh 04:38, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Pics I go by what I've seen on other sites by using only one pic a page; I only used two per one profile once on Washee Ironee because I already had the second picture scanned and I wanted to go ahead and use it than erase it. If you haven't noticed, I've tried to stick solely on pics directly from the shorts than behind-the-scenes shots or promos pics. I also try to write the bios for the characters from a concievable "real world perspective" than just a description of the character. If you look around what I've done, I've separated characters from actors and Rascals world from the real world. Laura appears three times in the Collins family tree married to Jeremiah, Edward and Roger. I done the family tree so many times I've got it memorized. Thor2000 16:07, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Stymie's last appearance Mush and Milk (#123) was released May 27, 1933. Stymie's last film was Teacher's Beau (#136), released on April 27, 1935, thirteen shorts and two years later. (Not counting Reunion in Rhythm.) My source is this wiki, but Maltin and Bann say the same. Rjh 04:13, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Your Own Back Yard For "Your Own Back Yard", the statement that no complete prints of the film exist is wrong. That's why I deleted it. I have the whole film and so do some other people.ThatOldGangofMine 16:09, September 14, 2010 (UTC) * It may have been missing at one time, but if you have it, it may have been rediscovered. Thor2000 14:11, September 14, 2010 (UTC) **Don't forget, Leonard Maltin's book was last updated in the early 1990's. A lot of information is inaccurate in there now. All the Pathe films exist in some form or other. There are only 6 "lost" Our Gang films and they're all MGM silents. ThatOldGangofMine 16:09, September 14, 2010 (UTC) *** I'm full aware of that. I just don't like info being deleted; it can be updated, but I don't like it deleted. If you can confirm which shorts are still missing in the "comments" section of each shorts page, that would be appropriate, but don't delete info even if it's no longer accurate, just make it accurate. Thor2000 17:41, September 14, 2010 (UTC) *Fair enough. I'll keep that in mind if I do any future edits. ThatOldGangofMine 14:28, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Tags I found a few more in the "Under Five Shorts" category. I was aware of it and had put a few more in there previously. I suppose that "Over Five Shorts" should be "Five or More Shorts" or "Five+ Shorts," but that looks like too much trouble for the effort. I plan to move everything in the "Locations" category to the "Our Gang Locations" category so they're all in one place. I didn't want to do all at once since that might be too many for you to check conveniently like that other time.Rjh 04:10, September 16, 2010 (UTC) * I've been doing the same thing converting the "Locations" category to the "Our Gang Locations" category but only a few at a time when I can catch it. There's a few other tags I've been editing, but I can't recall what they are right now. Thor2000 14:22, September 16, 2010 (UTC) * The other problem I noticed is that many of the adult characters appear in the category "Our Gang Characters," while there is a separate category "Our Gang Adults." I think all the adult characters should be moved into the latter. I can do this if you approve. Rjh 04:45, September 17, 2010 (UTC) * I've been debating that myself. Technically, everyone who is fictional should be under "Our Gang Characters" with the Rascals separated by status as "Regular," "Semi Regular" and "One Timer" and the adults under their own fourth tag, "Our Gang Adults." For some of the new character bios I'm developing now, I'm using "Our Gang Characters" to separate from the actors and sub-dividing as "Regular," "Semi Regular" "One Timer" and "Adult." Does that make sense? Thor2000 16:15, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Sure, that makes sense. There will be duplication, but that isn't necessarily bad. I can see how you'd want every character in the Our Gang Universe on one page, and also dividing them into the four categories you said. I made a couple changes along those lines, and can eventually contribute to make sure everyone is in the universal and one specific page. Rjh 02:42, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Deletion I found the instructions for deleting a page. They're at http://ourgang.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Delete . Of course only an admin can delete pages. The pages I think should be deleted are at http://ourgang.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Candidates_for_deletion . I gave reasons for each; there are some duplicates, and you can check that nothing links to them. Good luck in deleting them, and that Harpo Marx page. Rjh 05:37, November 10, 2010 (UTC) * I got them all deleted. The problem I had the other day was that no matter I how often I clicked the EDIT icon, I couldn't get anything to pop up, but it seems to be working now. Thor2000 17:01, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: New Pages The pages I think should have high priority are those from "Our Gang Roll Call" that don't have bios yet. I've been kind of hoping you'd take care of Dick and Elmo Billings since there was recent confusion about the characters they played. After those I would try next for the "Wanted Pages." I'll continue to provide screenshots wherever it is reasonable. Rjh 08:42, January 19, 2011 (UTC) * Another thing you can cover for me is the movie credits for some of the Rascals, especially the ones who had bios in the Maltin and Bann book. I credited their movie listings from the material in the book and hence, I'm missing dates and they're not in the right sequence. I'm not saying list their entire movie credits (in longer lists I only picked a few notable titles), but several of their non-Our Gang appearances are missing years and the sequences might be off. As far as listing famous co-stars with those movies, that's optional. If they starred with another former Rascal, definitely; but if they starred with another iconic actor, that's what I tried to include. I'll try to include those Rascals you mentioned. Thor2000 16:53, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Eliminating "(role)" in page names I moved the Bobby Mallon (role) and Buudy MacDonald (role) pages since you didn't. I wanted to do the same for Jannie Hoskins (role), but couldn't since "Mango" is already a page name, which just redirects to "Jannie Hoskins (role)". How can that be fixed? Delete the current "Mango" page, and then redirect? There already is a "Jannie Hoskins" page (with no "actress" attached) so it really makes sense to move the "(role)" page. Also can you delete the redirect pages about the Order of Woodchucks that are no longer used? Nothing links to them; I checked. However, when typing in "Ancient", those redirect pages show up in the search box instead of the accurate name. They are in the "Candidates for deletion" category. Do we have to keep that Beginner's Luck "review" here? The tone and language do not fit in with the rest of the site, and it is filled with unsubstantiated claims, like those about Stan Laurel. An error is claiming this was Stymie's last film, which it wasn't; his last film was Teacher's Beau. That "review" is better suited for the Internet Movie Database. Rjh 05:21, March 3, 2011 (UTC) * I'm all out for eliminating as many of the (role) links as possible, but as I've found in the past, sometimes you just can't short-cut it and you have to do it individually. Let me know which ones you mean and I'll delete them. My first instinct was to delete it, but "someone" put a lot of effort in it and that's why I moved it, and you're right, it does not fit the site. Maybe it be moved to comments? Let me mull over it a bit. Thor2000 17:25, March 3, 2011 (UTC)Btu *Maybe the appropriate place for the review is this user's blog page. But not having an account makes this difficult. Someone who went to that much trouble to express his views could have gone to the small amount of trouble of setting up a proflie. The (role) link I had in mind was just "Jannie Hoskins (role)" for now, wanting to change it to "Mango", which is currently impossible because Mango is already a page name, that redirects to Jannie Hoskins (role). There will probably be more later. You got one of the redirects that should have been deleted. Other items I think should be deleted are all at http://ourgang.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Candidates_for_deletion . There are also some duplicate photos there that I either made better or corrected the file names. The idea was to get rid of a little unnecessary clutter. Rjh 04:25, March 4, 2011 (UTC) More files Iti appears that among the wanted pages, I have pictures for Dr. Parkson and Stephens Grocery (which would be combined with Mr. Stephens). I have lots more for possible future pages. WHN Radio (1-2-3-Go!, I think) Barkus from Fire Fighters Detective Jinks and Tales of Sherlock Holmes from The Mysterious Mystery Landlard Wilson, Oogie Boogie, Mademoiselle Darla, Shortest Man, Tallest Man, Head Without Body, Sime And Neez Twins from Clown Princes Star Brand Flour (Rainy Days?) No. 8 Ambulance (Washee Ironee) KWZ Radio Jefferson Culpepper and Emancipation Hall from Lodge Night Famous Murders from Alfalfa's Aunt Charlie the Sound Engineer from Mike Fright (how is it determined which adults get pages?) Motor Avenue Business Frontage from Olympic Games 3rd Ward Athletic Club from Boxing Gloves (need a Little Rascals Boxing page) Bradley Times (Mama's Little Pirate) Bessie and Darla 4th from Three Men in a Tub Newmark's Pepper How To Become a Junior Detective Ghost Stories from Shivering Spooks This is just from taking screenshots of possibly interesting things. I still feel the wanted pages should be made first, or moved off the wanted pages list. It seems arbitrary who or what gets on the list of wanted pages. Rjh 07:47, April 2, 2011 (UTC) * A lot of these, okay, practically all of them, seem to be from shorts I don't have. I've been writing some entries just from brief lines in the LuckyCorner site, but I'll see which of these I can cover. Thor2000 16:27, April 4, 2011 (UTC)